The present invention relates to the field of car seats for children and, more particularly, to a tray table for a child""s car seat.
Car seats for children have been popular for many years, since the standard vehicle seats provided by car manufacturers are not well adapted to small children. In many states, children""s car seats have become mandatory under the law for children of about 5 years of age and younger.
Parents who travel with their children by any one of various types of the vast majority of road vehicles, are usually very familiar with children""s car seats. These car seats generally include seat belt receiving slots to thereby secure the child""s car seat to the vehicle""s standard seat by means of the seat belt. As any parent well knows who travels in a vehicle with children, keeping the child entertained while restrained in a car seat is often a challenging, if not insurmountable task.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides a tray table for a child""s car seat. The tray table easily connects to a standard car seat and provides a place for the child to play with small toys, to draw or color in a coloring book, to play a board game, write, or keep entertained in myriad ways.
The present invention discloses a tray table for a child""s car seat having at least two seat belt receiving slots. The tray table comprises a table top having an upper surface, a lower surface, and a periphery, and two connecting members extending from the lower surface of the table top for inserting in the seat belt receiving slots to thereby connect the table top to the child""s car seat. The connecting members extend from the lower surface at an angle sufficient so that the upper surface of the table top is positioned approximately parallel to a seating surface of the car seat when the connecting members are properly inserted in the seat belt receiving slots. The table top is preferably disposed with an opening therein to serve as a cup holder for a child using the tray table.